


from red to violet

by opaldemencha



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 30prompts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, TW: drug use, it's super brief tho, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaldemencha/pseuds/opaldemencha
Summary: Like a rainbow, it spreads before me. // 30prompts: Michelle/Peter.





	from red to violet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I come bearing ~2200 words of Michelle/Peter. This is unbeta-ed. Enjoy!

_i. Lively_

He’s unsure of a lot of things; _but this,_ Peter thinks fiercely as he sees Michelle and Ned animatedly quibble over something inane over lunch, _I will protect no matter what._

 

_ii. Remorseful_

Watching Spiderman on CNN swinging about, building to building, exhausts her. She regrets not getting to know him better, however, when the cameraperson gets a truly _fantastic_  shot of his ass.

 

_iii. Dismiss_

Peter’s seen a lot of amazing shit over the years, but watching MJ completely ignore Flash when he tries to ask her out after they’ve just won Nationals sends a shock of glee that he really doesn’t want to think about right now.

 

_iv. Dismiss_

It’s movie night, and Ned is fast asleep between them. _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_ plays on in the background, adding a blue-ish glow to her (beautiful) face as she asks quietly, “Tell me something about you you’ve never told anyone else.”

He thinks of the way his chest tightens when her fingers graze his when she passes him a test tube in lab, the way her smiling at him can immediately turn a shitty day into a genuinely great one and-

“I bought the Last Airbender on DVD.”

Her answering laugh nearly wakes Ned up.

 

 

_v. Forward_

He loses track of when his internal monologue of _I want Liz to notice me_ turned into _Holy shit I hope I don’t die because of my ridiculous superpowers and my even more ridiculous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist mentor,_ but he’s glad it happens gradually, instead of fucking his head up. And then, one day at the end of sophomore year, a sleepy MJ in hoodie sends a smile at him from across homeroom, and all he can think is: _shit._

 

_vi. Prowl_

 

She’ll never, _ever_ admit it, because the theory sounds too ridiculous to even say out loud, but sometimes she’ll entertain following Peter on his sudden excursions out of school, just to quell her curiosity because. Well.

 

No one’s ever seen Peter Parker and Spiderman in the same room together, have they?

 

_vii. Cut_

It’s 2 AM and Lorde’s _Supercut_ is blasting out of her speakers during their impromptu calc cramming session and the last thing she expects is for Peter to burst into song at the chorus.

(The second-to-last thing she expects is for her to join in and enjoy it thoroughly.)

 

 

_viii. Compromise_

They go to winter formal as _just friends, thank you very much,_ and the only reason Ned wasn’t going with them is because he’s actually kind-of-sort-of seeing someone, the loser, and so Peter has no idea what the etiquette is. Does he buy her a corsage? Does her propose his everlasting love to her?

In the end, he decides to give her a single pink Camilla. She accepts it with a radiant smile and doesn’t seem to think anything more of it.

In the end, they have a great night, dancing with friends and each other.

(He’s just glad that all her reading doesn’t seem to have included any books on the language of flowers.)

 

_ix. Impulse_

She’s 17, a little drunk, and as she stumbles instinctively right into Peter’s side as he carries a conversation with one of their Decathlon teammates _-Dean? Dane? Fuck if she knows-_ and nearly trips. He laughs a little and helps her up with steady hands and she looks right into his soft, warm, smiling brown eyes and is caught off guard by the long dormant butterflies she feels stir in her stomach. She lays a hand on his cheek and giggles softly before she whispers, “Pretty”, before she goes to join a game of beer pong being played by the Chess club.

 

_x. Hush_

“Honey, I hate to break it to you, but it sounds like you’re in love”, her friend Chelsea says to her matter-of-factly over a rack of skater dresses one day on an impromptu shopping trip to Urban Outfitters. MJ loves Chelsea, her addiction to overpriced Urban Outfitters’ bralettes aside, and she trusts her judgement more than 99.9% of the idiots she’s forced to interact with at school but, _love?_

MJ freaks out a little.

MJ doesn’t even notice that she’s been staring into space for a straight 5 minutes before Chelsea flips her hair, laughs and says, “MJ, believe me. You guys have so much in common. If this white boy doesn’t see that you’re a complete package, he doesn’t deserve you.”

MJ laughs a little nervously at that, trying to dispel the knot of Feelings she’s accumulated over the past year before she whispers urgently.

“Not a _word_ of this to anyone.”

 

 

_xi. Morals_

Maybe awkwardly complimenting your crush’s (with whom you have absolutely _No Chance with, by the way)_ protest poster is the wrong thing to do at the Science March, Peter realizes belatedly.

 

_xii. Engage_

They’re hanging out in her car at night, windows rolled down, just shooting the shit- something of a tradition after long club meetings- before MJ gets a serious look on her face (and seriously how can her eyebrows furrowed together _solely_ _at him_ like that turn him into a squishy mess of 5’ 8” preening teenage boy?) and asks, “Can I do something?” Peter just barely bites back his answer of _anything_ before he sits up to level with her and she leans forward to kiss him.

It’s a chaste thing; barely even a real kiss (and certainly nowhere close to the frustrating dreams he has), but he pinches himself _hard_ anyway.

 

_xiii. Voice_

The first thing he hears the next morning is his phone blaring shrilly with a call from Ned of all people.

“I fucking told you!” is all he has to say, gleefully. Peter’ll let him win this one.  His reward is much sweeter after all.

 

_xiv. Awkward_

Maybe it’s the fact that they were thick as thieves prior to their makeout session that first night, but Peter genuinely doesn’t know what to say to her. Doesn’t help in the slightest that she looks absolutely _gorgeous_ in the light of the restaurant May had suggested. The shy silence is broken by MJ.

“Do you wanna go get tacos instead?”

“Oh _God_ yes.”

 

_xv. Lower_

They’ve been dating for half a year now, and it’s honestly the happiest Peter’s ever felt. Suddenly the world is rose-tinted, everything is beautiful and marvelous and even Flash doesn’t seem as annoying because the most gorgeous girl in the world is _dating him._

He realizes he might have spoken too soon when MJ’s hands disappear under the waistband of his boxers mid-kiss and he realizes his life is about to get a _whole lot more awesome._

 

 

_xvi. Plead_

Even through the haze of recently-gained consciousness, MJ can hear what is very clearly Peter’s voice coming out of _Spiderman’s fucking masked mouth_ as he begs the fucker who kidnapped her again and again, “Please, please. I’ll do anything. Please just don’t hurt her.”

 

 

_xvii. Caring_

Peter/Spiderman/Whoever does not leave her bedside for the whole night and his is the first non-family face she sees when she wakes up in her bed at _home_ , curiously enough. He sits quietly on the chair at her desk while her parents and brother fuss over her. He’s fed them a story about a mugging gone wrong, and the tiny part of her that’s not furious at him for the endless _lying_ wants to soother the worried crinkle of his brow, to kiss away the tension at his mouth, to hold him and tell him it’ll be all right.

Difficult to do though, when you’re stuck in bed because of your idiot, _lying_ boyfriend’s enemies with vendettas.

 

 

_xviii. Believe_

After listening to what she has privately dubbed _Peter’s Web of Lies_ MJ has no choice to but to forgive him. She’s not irrational, and she’s still mad, but she believes what he says.

She can’t believe that she was _right_ about this though.

 

 

_xix. Found_

The months following his enormous fuckup are relatively peaceful, but a niggling part of him has an awful feeling, like something is going to go terribly, terribly wrong soon.

On the day MJ gets her acceptance to USC, he realizes his fears are not unfounded.

 

_xx. Shield_

MJ’s eyes twinkle adorably as she runs a hesitant hand over _the_ Captain America’s signature shield.

“An admantium-vibranium alloy, huh?”

The Captain laughs at the sheer awe in her voice, before winking at Peter. “Believe me kid, it’s a lot more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

 

_xxi. Open_

There’s a part of him that hates how discreet they have to be, how much danger he puts her in just by association, and the incident in December did nothing but make him more paranoid, but every time she looks at him, laughs at something he says, or kisses him, it’s another reminder that she quite literally holds his heart in her open palms.

 

_xxii. Tactile_

A touch to the shoulder means “I’m here for you whenever you want to talk”, a tough to his cheek means “Not to tell you what to do but you should kiss me right now immediately”, and a touch to the small of his back, paired with a lingering smile means “my parents are away this weekend”.

 

_xxiii. Journey_

They’re on a trip to the _fucking zoo_ and she gets knocked out for the second time in as many months by another one of Peter’s crybaby ass enemies.

Ned will later describe what happened next as: “Insane. I’ve never seen him so angry.”

 

 

_xxiv. Scowl_

MJ glances, annoyed, at her phone when it interrupts her reading with a text alert before she realizes it’s from Peter.

“We need to talk.” is all it says.

 

_xxv. Hero_

He’s graduated high school, on the way to MIT, he’s fucking _Spiderman,_ but all he can think of is MJ and he thinks of all the things he’s wanted and achieved but the one thing he had to let go so he could continue being fucking _Spiderman_ and thinks _I never wanted it._

_Not like this._

 

_xxvi. Afterlife_

After is surprisingly easy for her. She hears from mutual friends they’ve gathered (and Ned, poor Ned who’s trying his hardest to talk to two people who refuse to see each other again) that Peter’s off to MIT, just like his mentor, and she’s finally settled on Columbia in the fall. She loves the city too much. She makes friends, has a great time. She learns a hell of a lot, breaks a few hearts, but never gets hers broken. It’s nice. She’s happy.

 

_xxvii. Stranger_

And four years later, when he’s 21 and runs into her at a _Walgreens_ of all places, she looks imperceptibly different. Her hair is longer, she has different buttons on her backpack, but she’s still the same. The sight of her still makes his heart skip a beat. His gaze is fixed on her, magnetically, before she looks up from the shampoo she’s been inspecting, almost like he knew he was there, almost like she still knows him better than he knows himself-

Her eyes widen for a second, and then.

“Hey there, stranger.”

 

_xxviii. Heartache_

A few hours later, Julian Casablancas croons softly from her docking station as they pass the blunt between them. She’s half-reclined on the pillows, eyes closed, half-smiling. Her dorm room reminds him so much of her old room it almost makes him want to say something, but her doesn’t know if he has that right anymore. He’s sitting up facing her, and he feels light, and heavy at the same time. Maybe it’s the weed, maybe it’s her. She opens her eyes to look at him before placing her feet in his lap. He’s higher than he thinks because his hands go to the arches of her feet. Just resting there. Warming her feet was something he always wanted to do back when- when.

He takes her proffered blunt and takes a good, decent puff. Their finger brush as he passes it back.

He looks straight into her eyes, and thinks with his whole heart: _I miss you._

Her answering smile makes him think she heard him.

 

 

_xxix. Conditional_

Of course, once the inevitable has happened (they get super high, have sex all over her dorm room, she teases him about having changed his game in the intercourse department, and he’s met all her friends), she lies in bed with him. Her tiny dorm room bed, where their elbows knock if one of them tries to turn around, and the mattress is kind of sucky. It’s still the best bed he’s ever been in.

She tells him, in no uncertain terms. “If I’m going to be editor of the New York Post someday. I want you to be by my side.” Her eyes are bright in the light from the streetlights outside.

He kisses the center of the palm that’s cupping his face, her cheek, and rests their foreheads together.

“Try and stop me.”

 

_xxx. Truth_

Twenty, thirty, forty years later, whenever anyone asks, he’ll say:

_I was a goner the minute I met her._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm crying at how much I love these crazy kids.  
> Pink Camilla: signifies longing in the language of flowers.  
> I wrote this while listening to The Neighbourhood and Gambino for hours straight so if u wanna listen to music while reading, I'd suggest these guys.


End file.
